


The Trouble With Video Phones

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you know what's going to happen here.  A drabble I wrote to amuse myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Video Phones

It just sort of happened, as things are wont to do. Kotetsu had invited Barnaby over, there had been some beer, some wine, some not-quite-arguing that bled into not-quite-making-out, which shifted into definitely-making-out and then quite-a-lot-more.

Problem #1: they were still on the couch. Problem #2: Kotetsu had not remembered that his daughter was supposed to be calling. When the phone rang, he blindly kicked it--which only succeeded in raising the receiver and actually answering. In full video mode.

Kaede stared for a moment, eyes wide and, understandably, surprised. She managed to surprise her father even more. "You're having safe sex, aren't you Dad?"

"What?" was followed immediately by "Yes!" which was just a second in front of "Where did you learn that?"

"Well, Gramma said I should have learned it from _you_ , but she taught me." The girl responded matter-of-factly.

Kotetsu covered his very red face with the hand that wasn't still on Barnaby's hip. The blond remained wide-eyed and perfectly still, having barely _breathed_ since he'd realized what was going on.

It seemed that Kaede had no trouble breaking the silence. "Oh my god, Dad. You're having sex with a Hero! That is so _cool_!"

"No it's--" He'd started, but couldn't quite finish. Well, it _was_ cool. "That's not the..." But he wasn't quite sure where he was going with that sentence. "Sweetheart, if Papa sends you some 'early birthday money' will you pretend this never happened?"

"Pretend what never happened, Dad?" Oh, she was good.

"That's my girl." Kotetsu grinned, both sighing with relief and groaning with embarrassment as the call cut off.

"They grow up so fast." Barnaby deadpanned, not quite wanting to admit that he was extremely embarrassed himself... but not quite _out_ of the mood.

"I'm going to have a talk with her grandmother about exactly what she 'knows'." The older man sighed again--a little surprised when the blond continued moving as if they'd never been interrupted. "Bunny, what are you doing?"

"Assuming there were some aspects of human sexuality that she was not informed of. _You_ will have to teach her those... so I'm giving you experience."

"Almost forgot that bunnies had another reputation..." Kotetsu muttered under his breath. Of course, he wasn't going to complain; tigers had one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh come on, we've all thought about it.


End file.
